


Pull Me Out

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: After Ransom is taken away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Pull Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for nintendoianrose on tumblr, who prompted a shuffled song from my music. The song that came up was Train Wreck by James Arthur. This is also where the title comes from.

Marta lay on the floor, the prop knife held loosely in her hand. She could still feel the weight of Ransom’s body on her, feel his breath against her face, even after Lt. Elliott and Trooper Wagner had pulled him off of her. 

She hadn’t expected him to turn so violently against her, and then in a matter of a few seconds, had expected to be stabbed, had waited for the pain to start. 

And then it didn’t and then he was gone, leaving her on the floor. 

“Here you go,” a voice said, and she turned to see Blanc kneeling next to her, his hand outstretched. 

She took his hand and allowed him to help her into a sitting position. 

“How are you feeling? How’s your head?” he asked, looking at her in concern. 

She shook her head. “I’m okay,” she said, although after everything that had happened, she wasn’t sure that was true. But she didn’t feel the urge to vomit, so maybe it wasn’t a lie. She wasn’t sure. Everything felt so far away. Had she really almost been stabbed?

“Do you think you can stand?” he asked, and the way he was looking at her, she thought he might not quite believe her either. 

She nodded and took his hand again as he pulled her this time to her feet. “Thank you.” 

“Let’s go get you a cup of something hot,” he said, leading her gently out of the library and away from that awful knife installation. That was the first thing she was getting rid of. 

She nodded again, and she felt that was all she was doing. Nodding and following Blanc around. The past 48 hours had been such a whirlwind, not to mention the week before that, and it felt nice to just follow someone else’s lead without having to think her way out of an impossible situation. 

“Thank you,” she said, again as they walked towards the kitchen. 

“No need to thank me, Marta,” he said, looking at her with sad eyes. “You never should have been in the position that he could hurt you.” 

She shook her head. “No, let’s blame Ransom for that, not you.” 

He didn’t look so convinced of his innocence. “It’s been a long day,” he said, reaching out and grabbing a blanket off a chair. “I think some relaxation is called for.” 

She leaned against him as a wave of fatigue hit her. She wasn’t sure relaxation was what was in her future, given how willing the Thrombey’s were to fight, but she wasn’t going to argue in this moment. A cup of tea would be great right now. “Thank you,” she said, feeling like a broken record. 

Blanc chuckled. “You’ve got to stop thanking me,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. 

They walked slowly to the kitchen, and she was glad he was there with her, that she had someone else in her corner. The only thing she could think to do was to thank him, but he had proven her innocence, even if the truth had come with more pain. How could two small words really cover what he had done? An even greater question: how did she move on from everything that had happened?

She looked up at him and thought that a cup of tea wouldn't be enough, but it was a good place to start.


End file.
